


It's a good night

by Llana



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: Loretta invites her new tenant to Pride's bar, where she meets Chris.





	It's a good night

Warning: Fluffy stuffz

You had done it and you were so excited that you were going to burst. The move from Tampa to New Orleans had been a huge change for you but you did it. As you danced around the newly unpacked living room, a knock sounded from the front door drawing your attention. You laughed as you saw your new landlord standing there.

“Afternoon, Loretta! What can I do for you?” There was a bright smile lightening your face as you leaned on the door. Loretta held out a gift basket for you.

“I wanted to make sure you were settling in alright and know that I am glad you are here.” With one hand you took and basket and the other you hugged the woman. 

“Loretta you are the best. Thank you so much. Come on in. Don’t mind the mess though. I still have a few boxes that I have to get upstairs.” She followed you inside looking around the front hall and living room.

“Mess? This looks wonderful. You have made a lot of progress in just two days. I hope you are taking a break too. Get some time in for yourself before you start work.” Laughing you moved to set the basket on the coffee table.

“You sound like my mother. Yes, ma’am. I was hoping to go look around down town tonight for a little while. Any suggestions on where to go?” 

“Oh my dear you are in for a treat then. My good friend Dwayne owns a bar in that area. He is playing piano tonight with some of the jazz boys. It’s a mighty fine show. You should come on down and join me for a bit.” The excitement welled up further in your belly.

“Oh Loretta that sounds great. Should I dress up or anything?” Loretta shook her head with her signature smile.

“Just wear something comfortable. It’s not a fancy place. Though you may see a good looking man or two.” She winked at you as she headed towards the door. “I will see you tonight, my dear. It usually starts getting busy ‘round nine so I will make sure to save you a seat.”

“I will be there! See you tonight.” Loretta left and you started dancing like a mad woman around the living room again. New Orleans was getting better by the day.

 

You twirled in front of the mirror making sure your sundress looked good from all angles. When you felt satisfied, you brushed your [Y/H/C] hair, slipping on a headband. The basic flat sandals completed your look. It was comfortable to sit and enjoy the music and cute enough to make you feel good about yourself. The scenery from the back of the cab made you smile. All the lights of the city and the happy people on the sidewalks and streets. The bar was not difficult to find. Loretta was right when she said that the place started picking up around nine. The music had people up and dancing as you made your way to the bar. You saw Loretta before she saw you. She was sipping something with an umbrella as she watched the entertainment. Laying a hand on her shoulder you took a seat on the empty stool next to her.

“You were right, they sound great!” Loretta turned, grinning at you.

“So glad you made it, my dear. Get a drink; their next song will be coming up.” You motioned to the bartender for a beer. By the time you had finished half of the bottle a good-looking guy walked by you, stopping to hug Loretta.

“Evening Loretta. Did I miss anything?” The man made a similar gesture, as you had to order a beer.

“Only a couple songs, Christopher. Dwayne is on fire tonight.” You smiled at the exchange finishing off the bottle and setting it on the counter. Turning your back on the bar, you leaned against it. Loretta nudged you with her elbow. “[Y/N], this is Christopher. One of the finest NCIS agents in NOLA. Christopher this is my tenant and newest New Orleans resident, [Y/N].” Smiling wide you extended your hand out towards him to shake. Chris did the same. His hand very warm in yours.

“Mighty fine ta meet ya, [Y/N]. Just call me Chris.” You nodded to him, a bright smile plastered on your face.

“Nice to me you too Chris. You two work together?” He took his beer from the bar moving to sit on the other side of you. Loretta took notice immediately with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, we been working together a few years now. We are like family. What brought ya ta New Orleans?” The two of you talked for well over an hour before you realized that Loretta was no longer sitting beside you. She had moved herself to a table across the room with Percy so they could watch not only the entertainment but also the sparks flying between you and Chris. The pair had a bet going on how long before Chris asked for your phone number. Percy said he would wait until the end of the night. Loretta disagreed and said it would be before midnight. You and Chris seemed to be enjoying yourselves very much. Chris pulled out his phone not long after leaning over to put your number in it. Percy groaned loud passing a five-dollar bill to Loretta.

“I told you. Look at them. There is something special right there. Just wait and see, we will be at their wedding someday.” Percy rolled her eyes as she sipped at her beer.

“Yeah we’ll see. You know how LaSalle is with the ladies.” Loretta gave her a stern look before refocusing on you and Chris.

Chris was easy to talk with. Your second beer was still full as it sat on the bar. The two of you had been discussing the sights of the town and all the places you needed to try once you were settled.

“I am going to gain a hundred pounds living in this city I think. All this stuff sounds so good. Please tell me there are beautiful places to go walking so I can work off those beignets you were telling me about. I will probably eat those every day.” You laughed though it was lost in noise of the bar. It had only grown worse in the last thirty minutes.

“There are a few good places to walk or run. Maybe I could show you sometime.” Chris suggested before he downed another water. He had decided against more than one beer, in hopes he would be able to drive you home after hearing you had taken a cab downtown. You grinned at him.

“I would love that. Mind if we go outside now, though? The noise is getting to be a bit much in here for me.” Chris nodded setting the water glass on the counter.

“Come on Sugar belle, there is a few tables outside we can try.” Your cheeks flushed at the name as Chris held his arm out for you. Glancing over at Loretta across the room, she motioned for you to go with him. If Loretta was encouraging you to go, Chris must be a good guy. You looped your arm through his and the two of you walked outside into the cooler evening air.

“Oh that is so much better. I can hear myself think again. Thank you.” You flashed him another bright smile. Those smiles appeared so easily around him tonight. His own face lit up as he pulled out the closest chair for you to sit. It had been ages since anyone had the manners to do that for you. Who was this wonderful guy?

“I’m glad ya feelin’ better. It does feel good out here tonight. I’m glad we got outta there.” Leaning back in the chair you looked around the walkway and the street watching all the people pass by.

“This place is so alive. I am so glad I have a chance to live here and enjoy it all.” Chris hadn’t taken his eyes off you since the pair of you had moved locations. His enjoyment right now consisted of watching your enjoyment.

“This is a great place ta live. Ah love it.” When you looked back at him, the expression on his face made you blush. You were starting to like this guy a lot. It was exciting and scary all at the same time. So much changing for you now. For another two hours, you and Chris continued with the easy conversation. It was almost two in the morning when you looked at your watch.

“Oh my God. I can’t believe how late it is. We have been talking for four hours Chris. I have to get home. I still have a ton of unpacking to do before work next week.” You stood up gathering your purse and phone. Chris stood up with you not wanting the night to end.

“Ah know ya took a cab here, but Ah can take ya home if ya want. That way you aren’t wastin’ the money.” With a nod and a grin, you agreed.

“The money wasn’t anything to worry about but I like that I can spend a bit more time with you.” Now it was Chris’s turn to blush. He looked even cuter as he tried to hide it by looking down at the ground. 

“Come on Chris, which way to your vehicle?” Holding out your hand to him, you waited for him to take it. You could tell he was surprised for a moment then he took your hand in his and walked off towards his truck. The ride back to your house went entirely took fast in your opinion. There was not enough time with Chris but you took what you could. As the truck pulled up to the house, he told you not to get out yet. He ran around your side and opened the door for you, helping you down out of the cab. 

“When you are out with me expect to have doors opened for ya. You deserve it.” Grinning like a crazy person, you leaned against the truck.

“So does that mean I can expect to go out with you again?” Chris laughed nervously as he stood before you.

“Ahm hoping so. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow? Ah want to see ya again, [Y/N].” Your hand squeezed his forearm.

“Pick me up at six tomorrow. I will be ready and waiting for you.” If he could have jumped up and down with excitement, he would have. Instead, Chris beamed at you. 

“Ah will be here own time Ah swear it. Now get in the house before Ah keep you out here all night talkin.” You laughed leaning up to kiss his cheek lightly.

“Okay fine. I will see you tomorrow, Christopher.” He watched you walk in the house and close the door, making sure you had turned on the lights before he got in his truck headed home.

“Damn, it’s a good night.”


End file.
